As described above, the control unit or equalizer of the present invention is intended to be used with the usual type of parking meter for motor vehicle curb parking control. The system and apparatus of the invention controls the parking meter in a manner so as to require each parked vehicle independently to purchase parking time and to prevent multiple parking periods for any one vehicle.
Parking meters are ostensibly provided as a service to prevent monopolizing of curbside parking spaces by a few individuals to the detriment of the general public. It is well known that parking meters are effective to a degree, because anyone having an office at a remote location, or business which will take them into a store or office for some period of time, will seek out a parking facility of unlimited parking duration, rather than utilizing the metered curb spaces.
However, it is also true that some persons will renew the meter, so as to secure an additional time interval for their parked vehicle by depositing another coin, or coins, just before the previously purchased parking period has expired. This practice thwarts, at least to some extent, the purpose of the parking meter, which is to provide curbside parking for the general public for limited intervals, rather than to permit certain individuals to occupy the spaces over prolonged period.
One of the objects of the control unit to be described is to provide a control for the usual type of curbside parking meter, the control being capable of detecting the presence of a vehicle, and of responding to the presence of the vehicle, to block the coin receiving portion of the meter from accepting further coins, after the initial coin or coins have been deposited, until the vehicle has been moved from the parking space. Although the control unit to be described is such that the vehicle need be out of the parking space only for a brief interval, nevertheless, sufficient inconvenience and nuisance to the owner is provided, so that a deterrent is created against any one person monopolizing a curb space.
Although parking meters were originally intended as an accommodation to prevent the monopolization of parking spaces at curbside, the meters have proven to be a financial benefit to most cities, and the revenue obtained is usually substantial, and a welcome addition to the city income. It is considered a loss, therefore, to permit a subsequent motorist to utilize the parking time purchased by another, merely because the previous motorist has left the parking space before his time has expired.
It is evident that the city would obtain more revenue if residual parking time were eliminated from the meter when the original vehicle departs. Another object of the control unit of the present invention, therefore, it is provided an appropriate control which will cause the meter to vacate the residual time which is still unexpired, and return to zero, when the original vehicle is removed.
It is to be understood, of course, that it is contemplated that the control unit of the invention may be constructed to incorporate either the residual time vacating control, or the coin blocking control, or both, as desired.